What?: A Doctor Who Fan Fic
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Lily Smith, was watching Doctor. Wakes up well not at home. Is she really who she thinks, she is or is she some one else who she never thought was actually real. Join Lily as she finds out that Doctor Who is real..and she might be one of the Characters.
1. Chapter 1: What?

Chapter 1: How It All Started

My name is Lily Smith or is.. That part is confusing. Well my life was normal I guess. I always been different, maybe cause I read to much or being I love science shows. Being a Doctor Who fan.. or Whovian but turns out my life is a lot more crazy then I thought.

I, Lily Smith, 16 year old, watching the Christmas Doctor Who episode, with 11 on the screen, laughed and cried happy tears as the doctor would call it, It was wonderful.

It came to part when the Doctor knocked at the Ponds door and than hugged Amy and they went inside.

I was really happy that nobody was home besides me, so if I yelled or cried nobody would look at me weird.

I loved the Doctor Who series for a long time. The 10th one is of course my favorite not only like Harry Potter, but he was just awesome.

Anyways the episode was almost over, I was starting to see the credits than, everything went well crazy.

The next thing I knew I was laying in the snow, in my The Beatles T-Shirt and black skinny jeans

Did I mention that it was cold? Of course I didn't.

I laid there for a minute or two, trying to figure out what happen.

Well it wasn't a dream…in my dreams I never feel anything but this has to be real…right?

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"There you are, about time you came" said a voice I recognize…no it can't be.

I stood up and looked at the person who was smiling at me.

"River Song" I said in shock. Yes River Song…well she looked just like River Song on Doctor Who!

I'm not going crazy…am I?

She smiled as if she knew why I was here.

But I was kind of freaked out that I was in Doctor Who or it seemed like it. The street looked just like the when the Doctor came to, to the Pond's home.

That's when I fainted, on the snow. I know nice right?

I was kind of freaking out. I mean come on, I had to dreaming right? But everything seemed so real.

I woke up on a couch…next room, people were talking.

I picked out all four voices aka: The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River Song.

"That can't be her "stated the Doctor with his bowtie and all.

"Well it is" said River Song with her wavy short hair.

"Who is she again" asked Amy with Scottish accent.

"I think she's awake" said Rory being well himself.

I guess this was my cue to sit up?

I sat up as four people came into the living room.

The 11th Doctor who was frowning, River Song who was smiling, Amy who was confused and well Rory who was also confuse.

Wow they give me so much hope right now

My eyes went wide.

"You're real" I said in shock.

"Of course we are real, what do you think it's all happening in your head" The Doctor said in his matter of fact tone.

That remind me of Harry Potter of course, I'm a huge fan. Of Course I smiled at that.

"Well of course I do…but not sure about that anymore "I said looking confuse.

"You changed" stated The Doctor.

"I changed…what do mean" I asked.

"What he means is you forgot…your name is Jenny" said River.

"Wait the Doctors daughter (insert me trying not to believe that I'm going crazy) you think I'm Jenny…my name is Lily, I'm American not Jenny" I laughed… oh great I was going mental.

"Do you remember anything about your childhood" asked River.

I thought for moment….I didn't remember anything. Well River did have a point.

Not first day of school, or friends, or riding the bikey childhood no wonder my foster parents left me alone. I don't remember really anything from m This was all confusing.

"I can't, how that is possible" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"I been asking myself that same question" said Rory.

"Oh be quite you, your not helping" said Amy, she punched Rory softly in the shoulder who rolled his eyes.

"Well you do remind me of the 10th me" noted the Doctor. He was leaning back against the wall. River was well still smiling. Amy was smiling and was standing beside Rory who was by the couch.

"Pears are good doctor, fruit is good for you, even if you're a time lord" I said rolling my eyes.

"I like her "said Amy with a smile. Cool, I'm likeable tell that to my friends, who think I'm weird, they said in way that I could be alien. Wait a minute...oh gosh.

"So where were you" asked Rory.

"I was at home, well foster care home, they were gone so I was watching Doctor who which just ended after you walked into the house…and then I ended up in the snow' I said with a sigh.

'Foster Care" said the Doctor.

"It wasn't that bad, they were nice" I said with a shrug

"So I'm Jenny" I said getting back to the conversation.

"We think so" said River.

"And what if I'm not Jenny, than who am I, why can't I remember" I sighed.

"That's what we are going to find out". The Doctor Took out his sonic screw driver and pointed at me.

Well this was weird I thought.

After a moment he checks the sonic screw driver.

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Do you have a fob watch" he asked.

I thought for a moment. I then notice I had my bag with me.

How in the world did that get there?

I reach in the bag and pulled out a fob watch.

"But this…fake one, I think.. I always thought I brought it as a fan of the show." I said softly, thinking about it.

"You can open it, but all the memories you have…all the places you been will come back to you" he said reminding me.

I looked at it for a moment.

"Can I be alone for moment, to think" I asked them.

They nodded, left one by one, till River was left.

"Will be in the other room, It will be alright" said River and walked out.

After a moment, knowing if I were to open it, everything would change; this wouldn't be something on TV show this would be real. No matter how crazy it seemed maybe I was Jenny.

Only one way to figure that out.

A took a breath and opened the watch.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Real

You know when the watch of the 10th Doctor was opened. And how the doctor reacted well back to his normal self. Well it was kind of the same. I open the fob watch I didn't know what I was going to see or remember. It just felt weird you know?

But here I am about to open the watch. Which I did and boy it was just fast I guess.

When I did, I just can't…it was all my memories from when I met dad, to being shot to being alive again. The memories of running from people, well alien, Meeting weeping angels for example. I couldn't believe it, when it I couldn't remember who I really was. That it was all true.

I was Jenny, the doctor's daughter. I was basically a Time Lady. My old memories from my other life, in other world, still with me. As if they would never leave.

I felt the tears, fall from my face, but I was happy, I laugh it reminded me of what the doctor said earlier in the episode. I took a breath; this was real not a TV show. That part scared me, of course I would die but wouldn't let that happen.

I open the door and ran to my dad. I think I surprise him, well everyone. Now thinking about it was pretty cheesy.

"Dad" I said through my tears.

My dad, the doctor of course in shock hugged me.

"You open the watch, what happen after…" he said as he knew it was going to happen.

I nodded, then after a while stared to talk.

"I woke up, I was fine, I was still Jenny, and I wanted to find you. So that's what I did, the memories are somewhat hazy, chased by Weeping Angels and such. But the last thing I remember was a crack in a wall and then I was Lily" I said with shrug.

"A Crack...in the wall" said dad but then I was too busy fangirling (what I'm still a fan of the show, even though it's my life wow this is complicated).

I hugged Rory and Amy.

"I'm sorry but I had too, you are both awesome. Rory, the Roman, 2000 years. You're forever my favorite person. (Turning to Amy) Amy, you're so epic and awesome. Seriously don't forget that. (Turning to River) River, you're awesome, seriously don't forget that either and I'm sorry. (Turning to my dad). Dad, no matter what you're not alone, and don't you forget that" I said and then hugging him again.

Then jumping up and down with happiness.

"I met Donna and Martha. dDn't worry dad I'm sure Donna is happy where ever she is, and Martha too" I said with a big smile on my face. I liked Donna and Martha both my favorite compains. I can't believe I met them. I wish I could see them again.

"I can go on adventures with you guys, and the tardis, but I need to get new clothes" I said looking at my feet which had white socks on them. At Least I had snocks.

Dad smiled at me and pulled out a tardis key.

"No way" I said in shock. Again I fangirled, wouldn't you if you say the Tardis. Of course I did,

He nodded, and tried not to laugh. I was jumping up and down like a kid on christmas morning. The others watched in amusement.

I grabbed it and ran outside. Again with no shoes in the snow, but I really didn't care. It is the Tardis, of course!

Part of me was still the Whoivan so see inside of the tardis, made me smile and kind of freaked me out for moment.

Once I got to the Tardis I hugged her, I don't know why but I did okay. I know its weird but seriously.

"Hello Beautiful, thank you for taking care of my dad" I said with a smile. The door's open, I grinned.

I didn't even have to use the key.

I grinned as I walked in.

I was grinning madly of course.

"Wow you really are beautiful. I can't believe I'm here, okay clothes, where are the clothes" I muttered, and door open to my right.

I grinned again.

"You're the best" and went off to where the clothes were.

I came back with long brown jacket, The Beatles t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red conserve.

My dad and the others were standing there, talking and didn't hear me coming in.

I came up behind them

"Really, wow' said Rory.

"What's Wow" I asked as they all jumped in the air.

I burst out laughing.

"Not Cool" said Rory.

I smiled at them yet again "That was so funny" I said laughing.

"Nice look" said River with a smile.

"Thanks at least I have shoes now" I grinned.

"Oh dad I was wondering, if it was possible to go to Hogwarts or would that be parallel universe" I asked wondering.

That's always been something I wanted to know. What I'm a complete Potterhead. The Last one made me cry okay. Well yeah don't ask I say the last one the movie in threaters at midnight and couldn't help but cry.

Dad thought for moment.

"We could, or we could go somewhere else" he said with a grinned.

He turned to the others.

"Nope we are staying here, it's Christmas both of you have fun" said Amy dragging Rory after her with River.

"Well than where shall we go" he muttered spinning around in circles around the controls which made me laugh.

He smiled, " I know where to go"

The tardis made that noise that we all love and know and then we were off.

The Tardis jerked, I feel to the floor, dad helped me up.

"You okay" he asked.

I grinned, I was fine of course, a little bit of freaking out but fine.

Dad flipped a switch and grinned also.

"Were almost there" he said with mad grin.

Mad man with a blue box and his I think i'm normal daughter. I wonder where we were going to go?

The tardis finally came to a stop and I was so psyched.

Dad smiled at me.

"Go Ahead take a look" he said again with a grin.

I rushed to the door, and opened it, something told me, we were in the right area.


	3. Chapter 3: Whole New World

**Images of broken light, which  
Dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe.  
Thoughts meander like a  
Restless wind inside a letter box  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.**

_August 15, 1965, William A Shea Municipal Stadium, New York City, USA._

After he told me to get dress. Which I did in a blue dress, it as still warm out with blue flats. I decided to put a blue jean jacket on me just in case. I was August it was still bit warm but cold at the same time..

We step out of the Tardis. It was different from where I was Lily. The Town I lived in was a bit small and this was huge. I always wanted to go to New York.

"Why are we in New York" I asked him a little lost. Broadway maybe, I do love musicals. Musicals maybe that would be cool.

We were what seemed to be a Stadium. My dad pulled out to tickets. I took one in my hand and started at it in shock.

"No way" I said starting at it.

"I was in their band once, but I had to leave, they gave me theses tickets hoping I would come" my dad said with a grin on his face.

"You're the best dad ever" I said giving him another hug. I always wanted to go to a concert by them. I just did even through in the another world I was in a different time. I love the Beatles but happy I was here.

We were right in front! I couldn't wait but I remember reading about this.

"Are you sure you want to be by fainting girls" I asked him.

He laughed and showed me he had ear plugs. Always prepared the doctor, I thought with a laugh. Soon the people came in, and their was a lot. Good thing that I didn't mind crowds.

They first song was Twist and Shout which me and my dad made complete fools of ourselves and danced like idiots.

The Concert went face really. At least I could hear the Beatles play some songs but mostly the crowd drowned everything out.

"That was brilliant dad, amazing thank you" I grinned at him. He smiled back, and we went back to the Ponds for Christmas.

I just realized that River was now my Step-Mother would that mean Amy and Rory were kind of my Grandma and Grandpa. I laughed as I Imagine if I called them that their reactions would be.

"So where did you go" asked River who seemed curious look.

"The Beatles, it was brilliant. A Little loud at some points thanks to the audience but Brilliant. "Best day Ever" I said with another grin.

"The Beatles really" said Rory.

I nodded eating some pudding. I love pudding okay, its really good.

"So tell us about yourself" said Amy who as same as her daughter a little curious.

"Er which self, well which world, if that mad sense" I said with a frown.

"All of it" said Rory not really sure.

"Well you know most of it but I'll tell you my other world, its apart of me really" I said thinking about it.

"So what happen after the crack in the wall" asked Dad.

"I woke up in a America, a hospital not really knowing who I was. The Doctors said that I could have had a dramatic event happen to me and I just can't remember. They didn't want to push it. They put me to this foster home which was okay" I said staring at my pudding.

"Which was okay" repeated River. The adult all had that look on face knowing their was more to the story.

I sighed how was I going to explain this.

"Well on one side we weren't singing hard knock life and everything..but it wasn't great. But it wasn't to bad it was more to the middle. Just behave in foster care and you will be fine. They thought I was a little weird, which I am" I started out wanting them to know it was really that bad but it just seemed bad.

"They ignored me because they thought I was weird. I did get food and everything but they just didn't want to be near me much" I went on to tell the story.

"At least they let me have books, and watch Doctor Who. They just didn't care much but I knew someone out their still loved me. So I hold on to that" I said with smile.

The others smiled at that.

We laughed and smiled. We played games it seemed for moment it was just us having fun no monsters or saving the world but being a family. It was great to have a family.

Well really that didn't last long. Dad got a call so he left. I was left in the hand of Amy and Rory. River had to go back to prison.

Amy and Rory were fighting a bit. Maybe it was a lot which made me get my job at Starbucks. Which I have to say has amazing coffee. I knew my dad was protective of me. Even if he was a bit different doctor he still had 1-10 with him.

It was different then America of course. I had a British accent caught it right away. I still had my american one of course.

My favorite place to go to event through it was a bit far was The Elephant House. It was the place where J.K. Rowling wrote some of her books. I had to go there of course being a fan plus it had great food.

Another place I visited was 221 Baker street being the home of Sherlock Holmes. I was the fan of the books and the New Tv Show but here was different. It looked just like the tv show and their was Sherlock Holmes being dead. John Watson still lived their. It was a little interesting. Maybe I could met him or something.

That would mean that Sherlock was alive somewhere. Did that also mean other shows where real? What about Supernatural or other shows?

Was it all Tv Shows were world here or just few? Was there going to be Dean and Sam saving the world?

I now had so many questions trying to get use to everything. I never been so confused in my life well not really but you get the idea

It was like whole new world to me just waiting to be explored.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Changed

I was really glad to live with the Ponds. They had a Ood in the bathroom. He was pretty awesome. He made awesome sandwiches, even through I Told him I could make my own.

At least on the bright side I got to try Fish fingers and custard which was amazing. (AN: I never had fish fingers and custard but I really want to have some)

On the dark side, well I had to do something. I felt like I was prying on the Ponds life so I decided to move out.

"I think I should move out" I said looking at Rory and Amy.

"What why" asked Rory.

"Well, I have a friend who has a flat, his recent flatmate um moved" I said trying to pick out the right word. Of course I saw the last Sherlock Episode how Sherlock is alive but its dead. Its rather confusing, like I wonder how he did that. Plus I really need to move out, I like Amy and Rory, but I hate that their fighting. I don't think I'm living with them helps them.

"Its a guy, are you dating him" asked Amy rather excited. My eyes went wide. Oh gosh no he's awesome John is but he's a little older than me.

"Amy he's a friend" I groaned.

"Plus he's a bit older than me" I added shaking my head.

"It's not because of us is it" asked a nervous Rory. He looked at Amy who looked away.

"No its not you guys, I need a new start you know" I said trailing off.

"New Start totally understand but keep in touch alright" said Amy giving me a hug.

" I will, take care of yourselves, if you here from dad tell me" I gave Rory a hug also and took grab my bags and I was off to 211 Baker Street.

I was worried about them. I love them both but I was afraid they were going to get divorce or something. I been a fan of the show for long time. I love awkward Rory and Amy the girl who waited. I always thought that they would be together. They seemed perfect for each other but something was missing. I didn't know what and I didn't want to pry.

"Nobody has lived up there for years, are you sure you want to live there" asked Mrs. Hudson.

I gave her a smile. She was awesome, just like Mrs. Hudson from the tv show extremely nice.

"Yes, I don't want to oppose on John Watson" that meaning hello Sherlock is out there and even something happens and he returns wouldn't he want to live in his apartment again?

Mrs. Hudson nodded then remind me that I wasn't her House keeper which made me laugh. I thank her and made my way up stairs to put my things away. The furniture was already there. Not much really but I need this. I was in London I thought with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. There was a man with blondish hair and a cane. He was wearing a sweater and jeans. It was of course John Watson. It was kind of scary how all the characters well people looked like the Actors who betrayed them in the other world. It was almost frightening and cool at the same time.

"Hello Jenny, I thought you were moving where Sh...um you know what I mean" he said quietly avoiding the Sherlock subject.

"Er, I don't believe the press..I don't know how but I believe your friend is still out there" I Awkwardly.

John nodded I think he believed not for sure. We talked for a little bit over tea and coffee. I never had tea ever. I know its weird but oh well. I was kind of addicted to Starbucks when I lived in America.

Soon John had to leave, to see someone again then there was me alone. I kind of sad really, I felt sad for my dad and well everyone who ever felt like they were alone.

-A Month or So Later-

Things changed a little bit. I been so busy I haven't got a chance to talk to my dad or the Ponds. I did talk to Rory's dad who looked like Mr. Weasley from Harry Potter. Everytime I saw him I kept thinking Rory is Weasley.

I sighed as I got myself for work and head off to work. I stopped to grab a book at the Library I wanted to read Harry Potter book again, sadly non of my books came with me. Just as I was about to grab my book, I felt like someone was falling me I turn around to see a person. Well what looked like a person. It had his weird thing coming out of his head. It reminded me strangely of a Dalek.

Next thing I knew is that something hit me and I woke up in different strange place. It was all white, and I stood up to see Amy and Rory on the floor.

"Oh well this is interesting" I said looking about. Amy woke up saw me and gave me a hug.

"What in the world is going on" I asked.

"I don't know"frowned Amy. Amy looked at Rory but had this look on her face. That wasn't a good look. Something was wrong, really wrong with them. That's when Rory woke up.

"Where are we" asked Rory. Amy pointed to the window. Me and Rory rushed towards it looking outside. For on thing we were in space...on a spaceship.

This is not good I thought as I looked around.

"So How much trouble are we in" asked Rory. We heard a noise, turn around to see my dad and two daleks. My eyes went wide. I either wanted to scream or just freak out because of my dad.

"Out of 10, 11" said my dad with a serious look on his face. He looked a bit older in a way, at least to me.

"Dad" I said moving pass the Daleks and give him a hug.

All the Sudden the floor moved up...the ceiling open up. Next thing we new we were completely surrounded by Daleks. Not just a few, I mean thousands upon thousannds.

"Oh Bloody Hell" I muttered look around with wide eyes. Obviously we were in trouble and it kind of freaked me out that their was this many Daleks. But something I didn't get, was why was I here?


	5. Asylum of the Daleks

**AN: Hey Faithful readers! Thank you for reading this, well the story. ****I'm going to basically have each episode and maybe just maybe Superwholock in the end. That's big if but as you already know I have John in this. They will be more and a bit of what happen to Jenny in the past. Hope you like it!**

**_Last Time.._**

_"So How much trouble are we in" asked Rory. We heard a noise, turn around to see my dad and two daleks. My eyes went wide. I either wanted to scream or just freak out because of my dad._

_"Out of 10, 11" said my dad with a serious look on his face. He looked a bit older in a way, at least to me._

_"Dad" I said moving pass the Daleks and give him a hug._

_All the Sudden the floor moved up...the ceiling open up. Next thing we new we were completely surrounded by Daleks. Not just a few thousands._

_"Oh Bloody Hell" I muttered look around with wide eyes. Obviously we were in trouble and it kind of freaked me out that there was this many Daleks. But something I didn't get, was why was I here?_

_Asylum of the Daleks_

Okay watching them on TV wasn't as scary because you know they are not real but seeing hundreds well thousands of them all around you in real life kind of freaks you out a bit. Okay who am I lying, I'm kind of freak out.

I looked around a saw the Tardis. On the Bright-side the Tardis was here. But if we all tried to run we will get well zapped. I had enough of being zapped for one day to tell you the truth. This is what its like to be in Doctor Who show, but its real, happening right now. Plus The Doctor is my dad, and my mom...well that's a little weird.

"Where are we. Spaceship right" Asked Amy. Well she knew the answer so why did she ask. We turned to see a Dalek in white by a weird looking thing. I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of focus on everything else at the moment.

"Now Just any spaceship..." said dad looking around. What is it, the Supreme Court of Daleks I thought, looking around.

"The Parliament of the Daleks"sighed Dad. Well I was close I thought looking around, felt like I was being watched.

Dad turn to us, Me, Rory and Amy.

"Be Brave" he muttered. Brave right like Gryffindor, but I was sorted into Ravenclaw on pottermore how in the world was this going to work?

"What do we do" asked Amy as Rory gave me _this is not good look _which I return_ no kidding Sherlock look._

_"_Make them remember you_"_whispered my Dad. Remember us how are we going to do that? Act all cool or yell random stuff.

My dad look around, arms out like come at me bro kind of thing. "Well come on then" shouted dad. Well I guess we are going to act cool.

"You've got me" yelled my dad as I saw Daleks turning to look at him. I had a bad feeling about this really bad feeling. My dad being the number one enemy of the Daleks. We were all here, well his companions and daughter, they could kill us at any moment.

"What are you waiting for. At long last, it's Christmas, Here I am" he shouted. He closed his eyes waiting for them to kill him. I wanted to slap him there was no way he was going to die. That's when I jumped, because of the Daleks.

"Save us, You will save us"said one dalek. Wait they are asking for my dad to save them. After all they did really, asking my dad. Then it came to me, what if we didn't have a choice its either that or die.

Dad open his eyes, he had a very surprise look in his face not to mention the faces of Rory and Amy which was the same.

Dad turn around to the King of the Daleks I guess you can call him. He looked different with no arms or legs. I couldn't really explain it.

"I'll what" said my dad in shock.

"You will save the Dalek's" repeated the King. The other Daleks repeated it. Amy had wided eyes and Rory wasn't sure what was going on. Me on the other hand was wondering why they wanted us to save them. They tried to kill my dad and many others so many times and now they want are help? We could help them but they could kill us right after. That didn't seem fair at all.

"Well this is just plain weird" I muttered to Amy and Rory.

"Well! This is new" muttered my dad. I had to agree with him there.

Back to my dad who was thinking of clever plan to help us or anything really.

"What's he doing" asked Rory watching dad pace back and forth.

What was kind of funny was the Daleks they were watching him pace back and forth, to tell you the truth they same rather worried.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room,counted all the Dalek s, counted all the exits and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry" muttered Amy. Now I was frowning, yep I had a feeling they were getting a divorce and now I am just sad. Not Amy and Rory, I like them together. What happen in that month?

"Oh, and look at him frowning now" said Amy as if she knew why he was doing what he was doing. Dad was frowning same as I like daughter like father. That was it I was going to put Rory and Amy in a room and make them talk.

"Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie" she said this in a monetone voice which made me wonder and dad of course do the same. Now I was really worried.

"We have arrived" said the Head of the Daleks.

Arrive where I thought kind of scared, and curious at the same time. I was being quite because I wanted to well see what was going on. If I just thought one thing and went with it I would never get the full picture. Ah look at me, being clever just like my dad I thought with a smile on my face. Amy gave me a weird look and rolled my eyes.

"Arrived Where"asked my dad not looking at the Head of the Daleks but at Amy and Rory. Me and Dad worried about the Ponds, when we should be worried about the Daleks surrounding us. Not to mention the human/daleks, that was kind of creepy.

"Doctor… The Prime Minister will speak with you now" said the the Girl with a dalek inside of her. Gosh I can't get over how creepy that is. I mean she was human at some point wasn't she? Then I realize he's called Prime Minster. I wonder why it was almost like England right? So did they vote? How do they vote anyways? Why was I thinking about it?

I must ask my dad later, or maybe theres a book about it.

Dad walked up to the Prime Minster but then turn to the women/dalek.

"Do you remember who you were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet" he asked her.

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise" she said in monetone voice. That is not fair, they should use anyone as a puppet. They had lives and families, those jerks.

"You had a daughter"said my dad. Yeap that made me hate the Daleks more.

"I know, I read my file"replied the women/dalek. I frowned yet again.

The women/dalek pointed my dad to the Prime Minister.

My dad had this sad look on his face. I sighed, this wasn't fair but when was it?

My dad walked up the the Prime Minister. I swear this would be a great time for some music

I stood by Amy and Rory. Amy was still looked like she didn't want to be here. Rory just was like okay. I on the other was in the mood to save the world.

"Well" Dad said at the Dalek waiting for answer. I hope he was going to tell us why we were here.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum" asked the Prime Minster. Wait they had Asylum for the Daleks? Did that mean they just went crazy so they were sent somewhere to be all crazy together? Was there a special doctor, who helped them? Was that going to be my dad? I had so many questions and I hope I would get answer to maybe all of them soon.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me…" replied my dad. Point for me I thought miserably. Poor Daleks they are all alone..wait was I feel sad for Daleks? Surely they do have feelings. I mean they are not like Cyberman right? I know I shouldn't feel sad for them.

"You okay" whispered Rory to me.

"Fine" I lied thinking I must of daze of or something. I'm not that good at lying of course anyone could see right through that.

"Number one rule, the Doctor Lies" I whispered quietly to myself. Nobody heard me anyway saying that but both Amy and Rory gave me a worried look.

"Why not"asked the Prime Minister. Because who would leave their own kind alone I thought. But then that's what humans did before. We do all make mistakes...but why them didn't they like being one or whatever?

"Because you'd just kill them" said my dad as if it was the easy question. True why do they keep them lock up on the planet when all they do is kill?

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred" retorted the Prime Minster.

"Offensive" me and my dad said at the same time. It was more like are you serious? Some of the daleks looked at me and I looked at them giving them I'm cool look. Number one rule in my book don't show them that you are scared.

"Does it surprise you to know the Dalek s have a concept of beauty"

Okay that is just sick, that's just wrong how is that beauty? Hatred is not beautiful it destroys things, beauty is kindness and compassion not hatred.

I looked at the head Dalek in disgust.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again" said my father in disgust tone.

Dad stepped closer up to the Head Dalek.

"You think hatred is beautiful" he said in disgusted voice. He turn away from the dalek obviously kind of mad and disgusted.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you" the Dalek retorted as my dad began to walk away from him.

My dad stop in his steps looked at me Rory, and Amy. Suddenly there was a noise beneath us. Me, Rory and Amy moved and where we just were, a little hole opened. We looked down and saw a planet. Which most likely the Asylum was at. I had a bad feeling that we were going to be pushed through the hole to the Asylum.

Dad and the women/dalek came towards us as we looked down and kind of backed away.

"The Asylum, It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core." she said as we walked closer to the hole.

"How many Daleks are in there" asked my dad.

"A count has not been made" replied the women.

"Millions, certainly. All still alive" asked Dad, and now I was worried. Millions of crazy Daleks, yep this wasn't safe.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated – supervision is not required" replied the women. Oh joy I thought looking down on the planet. It looked to be covered in snow. It was kind of cool to see a planet up close.

"Armed" asked Amy.

"The Daleks are always armed" I muttered at the same time the women said it. What, it was common knowledge, I do remember the first time I watched the Daleks on TV.

My dad gave me_ how-do-you-know-that-look. Wow I was going to have to tell him a very long story or the truth._

_"_What Color" asked Rory which made me laugh. We all gave him a why did you ask that look.

"Sorry. There weren't any good questions left"he replied as if it was nothing. I wanted to laugh again.

" This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum" said the Women/Dalek randomly.

All sudden on speakers we could hear music and it sounded familiar.

"Oiseau Rebelle by Bizet" I whispered.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" said the Colorful Dalek.

"It's Me" said my dad dancing around. I gave him a look. What in the world is he talking about?

"Playing the triangle. OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen!" we were still looking at my dad as if he lost it. He's so lucky being a time traveler some times. He gets to meet and go to awesome places.

"Lovely show, someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them" asked my dad going up to something. I came up with him to the machine in front of us.

He pushed a button.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?" he asked. Well I was guessing Carmen was not the person who was there but somebody had to be there besides the Daleks. I don't think the Daleks know what music is anyways.

"Hello? Come in, come in, come in, Carmen" he asked again. This time we had reply.

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me" said the women on the otherside. Someone was there? With the Daleks, how in the world?

"Yes, reading you loud and clear" grinned my dad. I know for one thing we had to get her out of there.

"Identify yourself and report your status. Hello!" I asked grinning.

"Are you real? Are you actually, properly real? Both of you?" asked the women on the other side. I wonder why she said that. has she been there long?

"Yep, confirmed, actually properly real" with smile on his face.

"Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status – crashed and shipwrecked somewhere…not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on" said Oswin. I hope she is okay and not being hold hostage by daleks I thought sadly. Plus shes been alone for a year, that long?

"A year? Are you OK, are you…under attack" I asked worried. Man its good day for everyone to be worried.

"Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out" replied Oswin. We all shared a very worried look.

"Do you know what those life-forms are" asked my dad. Maybe there was more than Daleks there, oh boy.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah" she replied. We gave other worried look at each other.

"What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year" asked my dad. That would be boring and what else is there to do?

"Making soufflé" replied Oswin like it was nothing. How in the world did she get the eggs and everything? I mean shes stuck there for a year...does she have a chickens?

_"Soufflé, _Against the Daleks" said my dad kind of laughing. Then thinking for a moment or two.

"Where do you get the milk" he asked frowning. Great minds think alike I guess I thought.

"This conversation is irrelevant" said the annoying Dalek behind my dad.

"No it isn't" me and my dad retorted.

"No, hello…hello" said Oswins voice but soon went away while my dad glared at the Dalek. Oh Dad I thought.

"Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asyl um, and someone's got if someone can get in, then everything can get out – a tsunami of insane Daleks" said my dad glaring at the dalek. Oh that's not good for the Daleks. I mean come one they are most likely mad at the other Daleks. There might be a war or something, who knows.

"Even you don't want that" he added. They most likely do not.

"The asylum must be cleansed" said the Dalek in his annoying voice.

"Then why in the world are we still here" I said glaring at the Dalek.

"You've got enough firepower on this ship, to blast it out of the sky" added my dad.

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable" said the Dalek/Women. Seriously did they not think about this?

"Turn it off then" I said as if the answer was really easy. Which I guess it wasn't.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum" said the Dalek/Lady.

They should of done something so they can turn it off in the ship.

"A small task force could sneak through a force-field, send in a couple of Daleks" said Dad. Unless they are to scared I thought.

"Oh...oh that's good...that's brillant. You're All too scared to go down there! Not one of you will go" grin my Dad.

Wait the Daleks are scared over this really I thought with a laugh.

Dad walked up to one of the Daleks.

"The predator of the Daleks will be deployed" said the Dalek.

"You don't have a predator" retorted my dad. Oh this is getting good I thought.

"And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you" I added looking at the Daleks.

"Because you will have no other means of escape" said the Dalek. Dad had oh really face on.

"May I clarify…" step in the Dalek/Human Lady.

"The Predator is the Daleks' word for you" she said.

"Dad" "Me" said me and dad at the same time months wide open. You got to be kidding me!

She nodded to the two guys who I expect where maybe daleks. They came over to me and my dad. They put weird bracelets on us and gave the same to the Ponds.

"You will need this,It will protect you from the Nano-cloud" said the Dalek Lady. The bracelet let was kind of cool in way.

"The what, the nano-what" asked my dad as me and him where dragged by where Amy and Rory where, by the hole.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there" she said as a beam appeared. It was white and I felt like I was in Scyfy movie.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan" said my father. Well I suppose me and Ponds were going to go with him.

"I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it" he added. I gave my father a look saying we are coming too.

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO" added Rory.

Dad gave him a look "Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet" retorted my dad. Well I hope it wouldn't hurt maybe the snow will protect us or something.

"What do you want with them" asked the Doctor meaning Me, and the Ponds.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't expect us to stay here do you" I asked.

He gave me a worried look in return. I wasn't going to like I almost did last time.

"It is known that the Doctor requires companions" said the main Dalek.

"Oh, Brilliant" muttered Rory. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared" said Dad to us.

"Scared" I scoffed, yes I was a bit scared but was I going to admit that to my dad, ah no.

"Who's scared" asked Amy who has been through a lot actually not to mention Rory.

Dad laughed at Amy said "Geronimo" and dad was pushed in first then me, and the ponds.

Expect me and Rory where going the wrong way.

"Wrong Bloody way" I yelled screaming all the way down.

"Wrong way, wrong way" said Rory kind of freaking out.

A lot of screaming later I woke up next to Rory.

"Ow my head" I muttered. I woke up with weird gel on me.

"Dad, DAD" I yelled out but nothing. I saw somebody next to me Rory!

"Rory wake up RORY" I yelled and he sat up. We both stood up and realized that we were surrounded by Daleks, also it was pretty dusty.

"Oh Merlin" I muttered.

Rory started walking up to Dalek and my eyes went wide.

"Rory don't go over there" I whispered/ shouted at him. He ignored me and kept on walking.

Do I seriously have a face that people just not listen to?

I walked behind him as he put his hands up as surrender in way. He reached to touch one and pulled away fast and nothing happen.

We sighed a relief thanking it was fine.

We pushed the Dalek back so it wasn't in our way. We both sighed and Rory pulled out a flash light. It was kins d of dark and dusty.

We looked around and the Daleks seemed dead.

"At Least its safe" I muttered.

"Right lets go find Amy and the Doctor" said Rory and I nodded and then we were off.

"So how is life, it been a while sense we talked" I asked as we walked.

"Really" he asked.

"Something is going on between you and Amy what happen"I asked putting hands on my hips.

"It's nothing can we just go" he muttered.

"Fine but you guys are going to talk this through" I said in sing song voice.

We walked up to this one Dalek who had a lighting scar on his head.

"Oh look its Harry Dalek, the Dalek who hopefully did not live" I said hoping it wasn't alive.

"Hey Harry, you're a Dalek" muttered Rory with a smile on his face. We laughed a little, it felt good to laugh.

Rory moved the head sideways to get a better look when it moved back. We stood up and started at it with wide eyes.

Rory and me took steps back when we both kick something. The Dalek turn back to life.

Me and Rory took deep breathes well it turn its head towards it.

We heard another noise and looked around in horror as the Daleks seemed to be turn back in side.

We stood very still hoping it would just pass.

The Dalek who lived made this weird noise it sounded like Eggs? Me and Rory looked at each other and shock.

"Er what" we both said looking at the Dalek.

"Sorry, er what did you say" asked Rory. Great we are having a nice little chat with Daleks when my dad and Amy are somewhere else maybe even dead. Jenny don't think that way I thought with a sigh.

"Eggs you mean those things" asked Rory pointing to the missing what look like eggs. I got a bad feeling that they met to say something else.

The Dalek said that again and we look at it.

" I don't… I don't know what you want" I said staring at this. This Dalek was so weird and then I remember where we were.

"Those things...Are those things eggs...This" asked Rory picking up a round object.

"You Want this" he asked the Dalek as I looked by me to see another Dalek looking at me.

"Rory we should run" I whispered.

"Eggzz...…term...…in…...ate" said the Dalek.

We looked at it weird then finally got what it was saying.

"Eggzz…term…in…ate,Ex…term…in…ate!" yelled the Dalek soon the other ones joined in.

"RUN" I yelled at Rory as they fired beams at us. We ducked and weaved as beams flew pass us.

"The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up but they're slow. The door at the end, just run. Now" yelled Oswins voice at as no where which shocked us.

We ran to the door that had a blinking light while dodging the beams.

We slid on the ground because it wouldn't open all the way. I have to say it was pretty awesome. We both slid under the door, it was like we were in awesome movie. The door shut with a bang and the Daleks couldn't get in. Me and Rory sat there with backs against the wall breathing.

"So I'm Oswin. What do I call you" asked Oswin which made us jump.

"I'm Jenny" I said as Rory just sat there.

"Er… I can't even remember" he said thinking. Must be in shock I thought.

"His name is Rory" I said rolling my eyes.

" Lovely name, Rory, First boy I ever fancied was called Rory" said Oswin as she went on which made me want to laugh.

"Okay" said Rory awkwardly. Awkward Rory how I missed you I thought with a laugh.

"Actually, she was called Nina, I was going through a phase." she said as she was little off in dreamland.

Rory was not paying attention but look about. We both sat up and walk towards where ever the voice was coming from.

"Just flirting to keep you cheerful"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Rory shock expression.

Off in the distance we could here the Daleks, and it was kind of spooky. Rory got out his flashlight again.

"Any time you want to start flirting again it's fine by me..." said Rory into this weird thing. It kind of look like a daleks eye.

I smacked Rory on the back of the head.

"Amy" I whispered. Rory sighed at me.

Me and Rory kept on walking. It was dark again so he still had the flashlight. The light was almost dead and Rory hit hit with his hand.

"Hey there, beaky boy. and Jenny" said Oswins voice.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina" said Rory turning around to the sound of the voice.

"Aw poor Rory' I laughed at him.

"Loving this – the nose and the chin. You two could fence" said Oswin. I wondered who Chin was, it better not be my dad. I like Oswin she had spunk.

"There's a door behind you. In there, quickly. OK, you're safe for now" she said as we walked into a room and sighed yet agian.

"Pop your shirt off,quick as you like" said Oswin to Rory.

"Why" he asked as I stood there amused.

"Does there have to be a reason" asked Oswin. Rory thought for moment and I yet again rolled my eyes.

There was a big bang and the whole ship moved and shake.

"Oswin what was that" I asked a little scared. Pleas let dad and Amy be okay Please I thought.

I followed Rory as we came into what looked like a Battle Filed.

"Oswin?! What happened" asked Rory as we looked around.

"Who killed all the Daleks" I asked wided eyed.

"Who do you think" asked my dad carrying Amy.

"Amy" said Rory helping my dad.

"What's wrong with her" I asked as I hugged my dad.

"Will sleeping help her, slow down the process" asked Rory with worried look we were sitting by Amy.

"You'd better hope so. Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you" said Oswins voice. Me and dad shared a scared look.

"Ow" said Amy, at least shes awake.

"Amy, you're still with us" asked Doctor.

"Amy, it's me, do you remember me?" asked Rory and Amy slapped him. I rolled my eyes and sighed yet again.

"She remembers me. " he said with sigh.

"Same old Amy" I said with grin.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek ? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you" added Oswin.

"Well! Somebody's never been to Scotland" said Amy sitting up and I wanted to laugh at that. Same old Amy, I hope she never changes.

"What about you though, Oswin" asked The Doctor, "How come you're OK, Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you".

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah...I'm shielded in here." asked Oswin who was trying to think of answer.

"Clever of you. Now this place – the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck." said Dad stating the facts.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and not a lot else to do" added Oswin.

"A junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship…hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The souffles" said Dad walking around.

Well he did have a point "Where do you get the milk for the souffles" I asked wondering.

"Seriously, is no one else wondering about that" asked Dad

"No" added Rory

"Frankly, no" also added Amy

"Twice" I added and dad gave me a high-five.

"So, Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator" asked Oswin totally changing the subject. That's weird I thought.

"I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan" added the doctor spinning around.

"Oh a plan...You've got a plan" said Oswin.

"We're all ears" said Rory and well we really are not going anywhere.

"There's a nose joke going, if anyone wants to pick that one off" said Amy and I laughed.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage…" said dad really fast. I agree and stood up with a lets do this attitude.

"OK, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else" said Amy with sigh. I sighed also, I wanted them to talk. Why were they doing this?!

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit" I said trying to get the subject turned.

"Yeah, got it on the sensors" said Oswin...she seemed to wondered where we were going with this.

"The Asylum has a force-field" reminding everyone.

"The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field" asked Dad.

"Pretty fast. But why would I" asked Oswin slowly it seemed she wasn't sure about this plan.

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin" dad said as I looked around. Oh wow we were at teleport wicked!

"Yeah, Internal use only" said Oswin

I can boost the power, though, once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet" said Doctor as Amy moved over so the Doctor can work. I smiled my dad was clever alright, I knew that of course.

"Wicked" I muttered impressed.

"But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up" said Rory pointing that out which made me frown. I forgot about that...oops.

"We have to be quick" added Dad.

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to" reminded Amy.

"The only place within range" I said in of course tone.

"The Dalek ship" added my dad.

"Where they exterminate us on the spot" whispered Amy. Oh yeah we forgot about that to I thought frowing.

"This is the kind of escape plan where you survive four seconds longer"whispered Rory. Well humans are negative I thought.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots in four seconds" Dad stood up yet again and gave me a smile then looked up.

"Oswin!How fast can you drop the force-field? " asked dad.

"I can do it from here" said Oswin, she seemed really smart with computers.

"As soon as you come and get me" she added. We all look at each other.

"No, just drop the force-field and come to us" I said. That why it would be easier.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one would you wait for me" asked Oswin...is she testing us?

"Why ouldn't I" asked Dad. Yeah I like Oswin we can wait for her!

"No idea, never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me" said Oswin and my dad grabbed the map.

"This place is crawling with Daleks" added Rory. Well thats it my dad isn't going alone. I was so going with him.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me some time" said Oswin.. I could hear her typing. Rory nodded and turn around.

"So? Are we going to go get her" asked Rory by me and my dad.

"Yes,I don't think that we have a choice." sighed Dad looking at the map.

"OK, soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack" explained Dad to Rory.

"And leave you to die" said Rory in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about me" said Dad.

"Because I'm coming with you" I grinned at my dad.

"Ah no you are staying here" said my dad looking at me.

"No I'm not letting you go, I want to come with no its or buts" I said giving him a donna glare. He sighed and said Fine.

"You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated" said Dad to Rory.

"Fair Enough love this plan. What about Amy" asked Rory worried about Amy. Oh maybe this can work.

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused, that'll hold back the conversion" called out my dad has I handed him a tool.

"What do I do" asked Amy and dad went and sat by her.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them"said Dad and with that me and dad took off to get Oswin.

Me and dad kept on walking. hearing in the distance daleks talking.

"Oswin, I think we are close" called out my dad.

"You are, Less than 20 feet away" she called out.

"Which is the good news" I added walking behind him.

"And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming…" said dad which kind of scared me.

"You're about to pass through intensive care" said Oswin randomly. My guess she was looking at the map.

A door open and we continued to walk on.

We saw older Daleks it what looked like cages. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"And what's so special about this lot then" I asked.

"Dunno. Survivors of particular wars. Spirodon. Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" asked Oswin.

"All of them" said my dad kind of worried.

"Yeah...How" asked Oswin... I was curious too.

"These are the Dalek's who survived me" said dad nervously and thats when I became scared.

We were right in front of one we quickly turn as we heard a dalek talk.

"Doc…..tor…Doc…tor…

Doc…tor… Doctor…" said the Daleks awaking

"That's Weird, Those ones don't usually wake up for anything." said Oswin Confused.

"Yeah, well – special visitor" muttered my dad. We ran to the door and looked for button.

"OK, door, but it won't open" I said as me and dad were trying to open it.

"You can't be far away though…Hang on, not quite sure – there's a release code, let me,let me just…" muttered Oswin and we heard typing and beeping noises.

"Anything happening out there" asked Oswin.

We turned around "No" we both said at the same time

"Hang on, I'm trying a thing" muttered Oswin. A thing, a thing that won't help us.

We heard movement and turn around.

"Doc…tor…  
Doc…tor…  
Doc…tor…" they said and were getting closer. Me and dad started to bang on the door.

"Oswin, get this door open!  
Oswin open this door! I can't!  
Oswin!  
PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!" I yelled as they came closer.

"Doc…tor…

Doc…tor…" They were so close now..so close to kill us I closed my eyes.

"OSWIN! OSWIN!

PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!

HELP ME!" we begged and the daleks stopped and turn around.

"Whew" I said..noticing we were now safe.

"Oh, that is cool" muttered Oswin.

Me and dad looked at each other in shock. There was no why somebody could do that.

"Tell me I'm cool, chin boy" laughed Oswin.

"What did you do" I asked standing up.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie" muttered Oswin. I still had a bad feeling about something.

" No, tell me what you did" said my dad kind of loud.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind" said Dad as if it was really had to hack into a dalek which I suppose it is but how did Oswin did it?

"Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web" said Oswin...how in the world did she know that?

"The Path Web, yes" said Dad while I was like really they have one?

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor" said Oswin, I could almost see her smile.

Dad stood up in shock " You made them forget me" he asked in shock while my month open wide.

"Good, eh? And here comes the door" said Oswin and I smiled as the door opened and walked inside followed by my dad.

"I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it" said the Doctor still in shock.

"Come and meet the girl who can" said Oswin. We both turned around and walked in. I put my hands to my both and I was pretty much in shock. I couldn't understand why.

"Hey! You're right outside, come on in" said Oswin happily as started to silently cry.

"Oswin…we have a problem..." said my dad in shock.

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out. Rescue, me chin boy, and show me the stars" said Oswin as I bite my lip trying not to freak out.

"Does it look real to you" I asked my voice kind of breaking.

"Does what look real" said Oswin sounding confused.

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real" asked my dad.

"It IS real" said Oswin and I couldn't take anymore, I turn my back and leaned against the door. Oswin was a Dalek, a dalek and I couldn't believe it.

"Oswin, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek . The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflé, where, where did it all come from" I put my hand to my month. Poor Oswin, nobody deserve this.

Oswin voice was now Dalek.

"I am not a Dalek …I am human,  
I am not Dalek . I am human!  
Eggs" and I started to cry.

"It wasn't real. It was never real" said my dad sadly.

"I am a Dalek ! I am a Dalek !

Eggs…  
..term…in…ate." said Oswin.

I turned around and stood by my dad.

"Oswin" I said softly.. Please don't say what I think you are going to say.

"Eggs…term…in…ate.  
Exterminate! Exterminate!" cried the Dalek Oswin.

"No, no, no, Oswin, Oswin listen…  
Oswin! You don't have to do this!" said my dad as Oswin escape from the chains. I hugged my dads arm.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" yelled Oswin.

"Oswin! Oswin" we yelled and she stopped and looked down.

"Why do they hate you…  
in a Dalek voice ..so much?  
They hate you so much. Why?" she said it almost sounded like she was crying. A Dalek who could cry...it was Oswin. She was still Oswin,even if she looked like a Dalek.

"I fought them. Many, many times" said my dad his voice breaking. I gave him a hug.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you" said Oswin sadly.

"I know. I tried to stop" said dad softly.

"Then run" said Oswin randomly. Me and my dad stood up and looked at the dalek in shock.

"I've taken down the force-field. The Dalek s above have begun their attack. Run" she said as we both turn around to run.

"Oswin? Are you…"

'I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM….human. Remember me." said Oswin.

"We will, Thank You" we both said.

"Run! Run, you clever boy and remember…" said Oswin with last glance we took out running

We ran as stuff was blowing up behind us it was a bit dramatic but whatever.

We ran through smoke and saw Amy and Rory kissing. I almost squealed like a teenager girl.

"Right, go, let's go!"yelled my dad but they continued kissing.

"We're good, let's go! Oh, for God's sake!" he yelled and pushed a button and dragged me on to the platform by Amy and Rory still kissing. I grinned madly of course.

"Explain, Dalek Supreme" I heard a Dalek said.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. Thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way…Suckers" said dad and I laughed again.

"Identify yourself! Identify" said the Daleks as we appeared.

"Identify! Well, it's me! You know me! The Doctor! The Oncoming Storm? The Predator?" said my dad looking at the Daleks confused.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context...Doctor who? Doctor who?" said the Daleks.

I grinned "Oswin you're a genius" I grinned at my dad and the Ponds.

"Doctor who? Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all! Oh, you beauty" said dad also grinning as we ran to the Tardis.

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" kept asking the Daleks as I grinned inside the Tardis.

"Fellas – you're never going to stop asking" grinned my dad and then we were back in London. I hugged everyone grinning mad.

"Are you sure you want to stay here" asked my dad.

" I have a friend to talk to and make sure that they are okay" I said looking at the Ponds. Rory seemed happy following Amy inside the house.

"Well I'll be back...are you sure you're okay" asked dad about Oswin.

"I'm brilliant, now go safe the world' I said with a grin.

Dad hugged me one last more and step in the tardis. The tardis made a noise and soon was gone.

I ran to 221 Baker street and open the door.

"What happen to you" asked John looking at me with worried face.

"Just on adventure" I said with grin and went up stairs leaving a very confused John Watson.

**AN: Hey Faithful readers! Thank you for reading this, well the story. But anyways the video (reaction song by Alex Carpenter) ****on the side has to deal with the story. I'm going to basically have each episode and maybe just maybe Superwholock in the end. That's big if but as you already know I have John in this. They will be more and a bit of what happen to Jenny in the past. Hope you like it!**

**_Last Time.._**

_"So How much trouble are we in" asked Rory. We heard a noise, turn around to see my dad and two daleks. My eyes went wide. I either wanted to scream or just freak out because of my dad._

_"Out of 10, 11" said my dad with a serious look on his face. He looked a bit older in a way, at least to me._

_"Dad" I said moving pass the Daleks and give him a hug._

_All the Sudden the floor moved up...the ceiling open up. Next thing we new we were completely surrounded by Daleks. Not just a few thousands._

_"Oh Bloody Hell" I muttered look around with wide eyes. Obviously we were in trouble and it kind of freaked me out that there was this many Daleks. But something I didn't get, was why was I here?_

_Asylum of the Daleks_

Okay watching them on TV wasn't as scary because you know they are not real but seeing hundreds well thousands of them all around you in real life kind of freaks you out a bit. Okay who am I lying, I'm kind of freak out.

I looked around a saw the Tardis. On the Bright-side the Tardis was here. But if we all tried to run we will get well zapped. I had enough of being zapped for one day to tell you the truth. This is what its like to be in Doctor Who show, but its real, happening right now. Plus The Doctor is my dad, and my mom...well that's a little weird.

"Where are we. Spaceship right" Asked Amy. Well she knew the answer so why did she ask. We turned to see a Dalek in white by a weird looking thing. I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of focus on everything else at the moment.

"Now Just any spaceship..." said dad looking around. What is it, the Supreme Court of Daleks I thought, looking around.

"The Parliament of the Daleks"sighed Dad. Well I was close I thought looking around, felt like I was being watched.

Dad turn to us, Me, Rory and Amy.

"Be Brave" he muttered. Brave right like Gryffindor, but I was sorted into Ravenclaw on pottermore how in the world was this going to work?

"What do we do" asked Amy as Rory gave me _this is not good look _which I return_ no kidding Sherlock look._

_"_Make them remember you_"_whispered my Dad. Remember us how are we going to do that? Act all cool or yell random stuff.

My dad look around, arms out like come at me bro kind of thing. "Well come on then" shouted dad. Well I guess we are going to act cool.

"You've got me" yelled my dad as I saw Daleks turning to look at him. I had a bad feeling about this really bad feeling. My dad being the number one enemy of the Daleks. We were all here, well his companions and daughter, they could kill us at any moment.

"What are you waiting for. At long last, it's Christmas, Here I am" he shouted. He closed his eyes waiting for them to kill him. I wanted to slap him there was no way he was going to die. That's when I jumped, because of the Daleks.

"Save us, You will save us"said one dalek. Wait they are asking for my dad to save them. After all they did really, asking my dad. Then it came to me, what if we didn't have a choice its either that or die.

Dad open his eyes, he had a very surprise look in his face not to mention the faces of Rory and Amy which was the same.

Dad turn around to the King of the Daleks I guess you can call him. He looked different with no arms or legs. I couldn't really explain it.

"I'll what" said my dad in shock.

"You will save the Dalek's" repeated the King. The other Daleks repeated it. Amy had wided eyes and Rory wasn't sure what was going on. Me on the other hand was wondering why they wanted us to save them. They tried to kill my dad and many others so many times and now they want are help? We could help them but they could kill us right after. That didn't seem fair at all.

"Well this is just plain weird" I muttered to Amy and Rory.

"Well! This is new" muttered my dad. I had to agree with him there.

Back to my dad who was thinking of clever plan to help us or anything really.

"What's he doing" asked Rory watching dad pace back and forth.

What was kind of funny was the Daleks they were watching him pace back and forth, to tell you the truth they same rather worried.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room,counted all the Dalek s, counted all the exits and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry" muttered Amy. Now I was frowning, yep I had a feeling they were getting a divorce and now I am just sad. Not Amy and Rory, I like them together. What happen in that month?

"Oh, and look at him frowning now" said Amy as if she knew why he was doing what he was doing. Dad was frowning same as I like daughter like father. That was it I was going to put Rory and Amy in a room and make them talk.

"Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it? And he straightens his bow tie" she said this in a monetone voice which made me wonder and dad of course do the same. Now I was really worried.

"We have arrived" said the Head of the Daleks.

Arrive where I thought kind of scared, and curious at the same time. I was being quite because I wanted to well see what was going on. If I just thought one thing and went with it I would never get the full picture. Ah look at me, being clever just like my dad I thought with a smile on my face. Amy gave me a weird look and rolled my eyes.

"Arrived Where"asked my dad not looking at the Head of the Daleks but at Amy and Rory. Me and Dad worried about the Ponds, when we should be worried about the Daleks surrounding us. Not to mention the human/daleks, that was kind of creepy.

"Doctor… The Prime Minister will speak with you now" said the the Girl with a dalek inside of her. Gosh I can't get over how creepy that is. I mean she was human at some point wasn't she? Then I realize he's called Prime Minster. I wonder why it was almost like England right? So did they vote? How do they vote anyways? Why was I thinking about it?

I must ask my dad later, or maybe theres a book about it.

Dad walked up to the Prime Minster but then turn to the women/dalek.

"Do you remember who you were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet" he asked her.

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise" she said in monetone voice. That is not fair, they should use anyone as a puppet. They had lives and families, those jerks.

"You had a daughter"said my dad. Yeap that made me hate the Daleks more.

"I know, I read my file"replied the women/dalek. I frowned yet again.

The women/dalek pointed my dad to the Prime Minister.

My dad had this sad look on his face. I sighed, this wasn't fair but when was it?

My dad walked up the the Prime Minister. I swear this would be a great time for some music

I stood by Amy and Rory. Amy was still looked like she didn't want to be here. Rory just was like okay. I on the other was in the mood to save the world.

"Well" Dad said at the Dalek waiting for answer. I hope he was going to tell us why we were here.

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum" asked the Prime Minster. Wait they had Asylum for the Daleks? Did that mean they just went crazy so they were sent somewhere to be all crazy together? Was there a special doctor, who helped them? Was that going to be my dad? I had so many questions and I hope I would get answer to maybe all of them soon.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go battle-scarred, the insane. The ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me…" replied my dad. Point for me I thought miserably. Poor Daleks they are all alone..wait was I feel sad for Daleks? Surely they do have feelings. I mean they are not like Cyberman right? I know I shouldn't feel sad for them.

"You okay" whispered Rory to me.

"Fine" I lied thinking I must of daze of or something. I'm not that good at lying of course anyone could see right through that.

"Number one rule, the Doctor Lies" I whispered quietly to myself. Nobody heard me anyway saying that but both Amy and Rory gave me a worried look.

"Why not"asked the Prime Minister. Because who would leave their own kind alone I thought. But then that's what humans did before. We do all make mistakes...but why them didn't they like being one or whatever?

"Because you'd just kill them" said my dad as if it was the easy question. True why do they keep them lock up on the planet when all they do is kill?

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred" retorted the Prime Minster.

"Offensive" me and my dad said at the same time. It was more like are you serious? Some of the daleks looked at me and I looked at them giving them I'm cool look. Number one rule in my book don't show them that you are scared.

"Does it surprise you to know the Dalek s have a concept of beauty"

Okay that is just sick, that's just wrong how is that beauty? Hatred is not beautiful it destroys things, beauty is kindness and compassion not hatred.

I looked at the head Dalek in disgust.

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again" said my father in disgust tone.

Dad stepped closer up to the Head Dalek.

"You think hatred is beautiful" he said in disgusted voice. He turn away from the dalek obviously kind of mad and disgusted.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you" the Dalek retorted as my dad began to walk away from him.

My dad stop in his steps looked at me Rory, and Amy. Suddenly there was a noise beneath us. Me, Rory and Amy moved and where we just were, a little hole opened. We looked down and saw a planet. Which most likely the Asylum was at. I had a bad feeling that we were going to be pushed through the hole to the Asylum.

Dad and the women/dalek came towards us as we looked down and kind of backed away.

"The Asylum, It occupies the entire planet. Right to the core." she said as we walked closer to the hole.

"How many Daleks are in there" asked my dad.

"A count has not been made" replied the women.

"Millions, certainly. All still alive" asked Dad, and now I was worried. Millions of crazy Daleks, yep this wasn't safe.

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated – supervision is not required" replied the women. Oh joy I thought looking down on the planet. It looked to be covered in snow. It was kind of cool to see a planet up close.

"Armed" asked Amy.

"The Daleks are always armed" I muttered at the same time the women said it. What, it was common knowledge, I do remember the first time I watched the Daleks on TV.

My dad gave me_ how-do-you-know-that-look. Wow I was going to have to tell him a very long story or the truth._

_"_What Color" asked Rory which made me laugh. We all gave him a why did you ask that look.

"Sorry. There weren't any good questions left"he replied as if it was nothing. I wanted to laugh again.

" This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum" said the Women/Dalek randomly.

All sudden on speakers we could hear music and it sounded familiar.

"Oiseau Rebelle by Bizet" I whispered.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" said the Colorful Dalek.

"It's Me" said my dad dancing around. I gave him a look. What in the world is he talking about?

"Playing the triangle. OK, I got buried in the mix. Carmen!" we were still looking at my dad as if he lost it. He's so lucky being a time traveler some times. He gets to meet and go to awesome places.

"Lovely show, someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them" asked my dad going up to something. I came up with him to the machine in front of us.

He pushed a button.

"Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?" he asked. Well I was guessing Carmen was not the person who was there but somebody had to be there besides the Daleks. I don't think the Daleks know what music is anyways.

"Hello? Come in, come in, come in, Carmen" he asked again. This time we had reply.

"Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me" said the women on the otherside. Someone was there? With the Daleks, how in the world?

"Yes, reading you loud and clear" grinned my dad. I know for one thing we had to get her out of there.

"Identify yourself and report your status. Hello!" I asked grinning.

"Are you real? Are you actually, properly real? Both of you?" asked the women on the other side. I wonder why she said that. has she been there long?

"Yep, confirmed, actually properly real" with smile on his face.

"Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status – crashed and shipwrecked somewhere…not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on" said Oswin. I hope she is okay and not being hold hostage by daleks I thought sadly. Plus shes been alone for a year, that long?

"A year? Are you OK, are you…under attack" I asked worried. Man its good day for everyone to be worried.

"Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out" replied Oswin. We all shared a very worried look.

"Do you know what those life-forms are" asked my dad. Maybe there was more than Daleks there, oh boy.

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah" she replied. We gave other worried look at each other.

"What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year" asked my dad. That would be boring and what else is there to do?

"Making soufflé" replied Oswin like it was nothing. How in the world did she get the eggs and everything? I mean shes stuck there for a year...does she have a chickens?

_"Soufflé, _Against the Daleks" said my dad kind of laughing. Then thinking for a moment or two.

"Where do you get the milk" he asked frowning. Great minds think alike I guess I thought.

"This conversation is irrelevant" said the annoying Dalek behind my dad.

"No it isn't" me and my dad retorted.

"No, hello…hello" said Oswins voice but soon went away while my dad glared at the Dalek. Oh Dad I thought.

"Because a Starliner's crashed into your Asyl um, and someone's got if someone can get in, then everything can get out – a tsunami of insane Daleks" said my dad glaring at the dalek. Oh that's not good for the Daleks. I mean come one they are most likely mad at the other Daleks. There might be a war or something, who knows.

"Even you don't want that" he added. They most likely do not.

"The asylum must be cleansed" said the Dalek in his annoying voice.

"Then why in the world are we still here" I said glaring at the Dalek.

"You've got enough firepower on this ship, to blast it out of the sky" added my dad.

"The Asylum force-field is impenetrable" said the Dalek/Women. Seriously did they not think about this?

"Turn it off then" I said as if the answer was really easy. Which I guess it wasn't.

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum" said the Dalek/Lady.

They should of done something so they can turn it off in the ship.

"A small task force could sneak through a force-field, send in a couple of Daleks" said Dad. Unless they are to scared I thought.

"Oh...oh that's good...that's brillant. You're All too scared to go down there! Not one of you will go" grin my Dad.

Wait the Daleks are scared over this really I thought with a laugh.

Dad walked up to one of the Daleks.

"The predator of the Daleks will be deployed" said the Dalek.

"You don't have a predator" retorted my dad. Oh this is getting good I thought.

"And even if you did, why would they turn off a force-field for you" I added looking at the Daleks.

"Because you will have no other means of escape" said the Dalek. Dad had oh really face on.

"May I clarify…" step in the Dalek/Human Lady.

"The Predator is the Daleks' word for you" she said.

"Dad" "Me" said me and dad at the same time months wide open. You got to be kidding me!

She nodded to the two guys who I expect where maybe daleks. They came over to me and my dad. They put weird bracelets on us and gave the same to the Ponds.

"You will need this,It will protect you from the Nano-cloud" said the Dalek Lady. The bracelet let was kind of cool in way.

"The what, the nano-what" asked my dad as me and him where dragged by where Amy and Rory where, by the hole.

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force-field from there" she said as a beam appeared. It was white and I felt like I was in Scyfy movie.

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan" said my father. Well I suppose me and Ponds were going to go with him.

"I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it" he added. I gave my father a look saying we are coming too.

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO" added Rory.

Dad gave him a look "Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet" retorted my dad. Well I hope it wouldn't hurt maybe the snow will protect us or something.

"What do you want with them" asked the Doctor meaning Me, and the Ponds.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't expect us to stay here do you" I asked.

He gave me a worried look in return. I wasn't going to like I almost did last time.

"It is known that the Doctor requires companions" said the main Dalek.

"Oh, Brilliant" muttered Rory. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared" said Dad to us.

"Scared" I scoffed, yes I was a bit scared but was I going to admit that to my dad, ah no.

"Who's scared" asked Amy who has been through a lot actually not to mention Rory.

Dad laughed at Amy said "Geronimo" and dad was pushed in first then me, and the ponds.

Expect me and Rory where going the wrong way.

"Wrong Bloody way" I yelled screaming all the way down.

"Wrong way, wrong way" said Rory kind of freaking out.

A lot of screaming later I woke up next to Rory.

"Ow my head" I muttered. I woke up with weird gel on me.

"Dad, DAD" I yelled out but nothing. I saw somebody next to me Rory!

"Rory wake up RORY" I yelled and he sat up. We both stood up and realized that we were surrounded by Daleks, also it was pretty dusty.

"Oh Merlin" I muttered.

Rory started walking up to Dalek and my eyes went wide.

"Rory don't go over there" I whispered/ shouted at him. He ignored me and kept on walking.

Do I seriously have a face that people just not listen to?

I walked behind him as he put his hands up as surrender in way. He reached to touch one and pulled away fast and nothing happen.

We sighed a relief thanking it was fine.

We pushed the Dalek back so it wasn't in our way. We both sighed and Rory pulled out a flash light. It was kins d of dark and dusty.

We looked around and the Daleks seemed dead.

"At Least its safe" I muttered.

"Right lets go find Amy and the Doctor" said Rory and I nodded and then we were off.

"So how is life, it been a while sense we talked" I asked as we walked.

"Really" he asked.

"Something is going on between you and Amy what happen"I asked putting hands on my hips.

"It's nothing can we just go" he muttered.

"Fine but you guys are going to talk this through" I said in sing song voice.

We walked up to this one Dalek who had a lighting scar on his head.

"Oh look its Harry Dalek, the Dalek who hopefully did not live" I said hoping it wasn't alive.

"Hey Harry, you're a Dalek" muttered Rory with a smile on his face. We laughed a little, it felt good to laugh.

Rory moved the head sideways to get a better look when it moved back. We stood up and started at it with wide eyes.

Rory and me took steps back when we both kick something. The Dalek turn back to life.

Me and Rory took deep breathes well it turn its head towards it.

We heard another noise and looked around in horror as the Daleks seemed to be turn back in side.

We stood very still hoping it would just pass.

The Dalek who lived made this weird noise it sounded like Eggs? Me and Rory looked at each other and shock.

"Er what" we both said looking at the Dalek.

"Sorry, er what did you say" asked Rory. Great we are having a nice little chat with Daleks when my dad and Amy are somewhere else maybe even dead. Jenny don't think that way I thought with a sigh.

"Eggs you mean those things" asked Rory pointing to the missing what look like eggs. I got a bad feeling that they met to say something else.

The Dalek said that again and we look at it.

" I don't… I don't know what you want" I said staring at this. This Dalek was so weird and then I remember where we were.

"Those things...Are those things eggs...This" asked Rory picking up a round object.

"You Want this" he asked the Dalek as I looked by me to see another Dalek looking at me.

"Rory we should run" I whispered.

"Eggzz...…term...…in…...ate" said the Dalek.

We looked at it weird then finally got what it was saying.

"Eggzz…term…in…ate,Ex…term…in…ate!" yelled the Dalek soon the other ones joined in.

"RUN" I yelled at Rory as they fired beams at us. We ducked and weaved as beams flew pass us.

"The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up but they're slow. The door at the end, just run. Now" yelled Oswins voice at as no where which shocked us.

We ran to the door that had a blinking light while dodging the beams.

We slid on the ground because it wouldn't open all the way. I have to say it was pretty awesome. We both slid under the door, it was like we were in awesome movie. The door shut with a bang and the Daleks couldn't get in. Me and Rory sat there with backs against the wall breathing.

"So I'm Oswin. What do I call you" asked Oswin which made us jump.

"I'm Jenny" I said as Rory just sat there.

"Er… I can't even remember" he said thinking. Must be in shock I thought.

"His name is Rory" I said rolling my eyes.

" Lovely name, Rory, First boy I ever fancied was called Rory" said Oswin as she went on which made me want to laugh.

"Okay" said Rory awkwardly. Awkward Rory how I missed you I thought with a laugh.

"Actually, she was called Nina, I was going through a phase." she said as she was little off in dreamland.

Rory was not paying attention but look about. We both sat up and walk towards where ever the voice was coming from.

"Just flirting to keep you cheerful"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as Rory shock expression.

Off in the distance we could here the Daleks, and it was kind of spooky. Rory got out his flashlight again.

"Any time you want to start flirting again it's fine by me..." said Rory into this weird thing. It kind of look like a daleks eye.

I smacked Rory on the back of the head.

"Amy" I whispered. Rory sighed at me.

Me and Rory kept on walking. It was dark again so he still had the flashlight. The light was almost dead and Rory hit hit with his hand.

"Hey there, beaky boy. and Jenny" said Oswins voice.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina" said Rory turning around to the sound of the voice.

"Aw poor Rory' I laughed at him.

"Loving this – the nose and the chin. You two could fence" said Oswin. I wondered who Chin was, it better not be my dad. I like Oswin she had spunk.

"There's a door behind you. In there, quickly. OK, you're safe for now" she said as we walked into a room and sighed yet agian.

"Pop your shirt off,quick as you like" said Oswin to Rory.

"Why" he asked as I stood there amused.

"Does there have to be a reason" asked Oswin. Rory thought for moment and I yet again rolled my eyes.

There was a big bang and the whole ship moved and shake.

"Oswin what was that" I asked a little scared. Pleas let dad and Amy be okay Please I thought.

I followed Rory as we came into what looked like a Battle Filed.

"Oswin?! What happened" asked Rory as we looked around.

"Who killed all the Daleks" I asked wided eyed.

"Who do you think" asked my dad carrying Amy.

"Amy" said Rory helping my dad.

"What's wrong with her" I asked as I hugged my dad.

"Will sleeping help her, slow down the process" asked Rory with worried look we were sitting by Amy.

"You'd better hope so. Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you" said Oswins voice. Me and dad shared a scared look.

"Ow" said Amy, at least shes awake.

"Amy, you're still with us" asked Doctor.

"Amy, it's me, do you remember me?" asked Rory and Amy slapped him. I rolled my eyes and sighed yet again.

"She remembers me. " he said with sigh.

"Same old Amy" I said with grin.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek ? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you" added Oswin.

"Well! Somebody's never been to Scotland" said Amy sitting up and I wanted to laugh at that. Same old Amy, I hope she never changes.

"What about you though, Oswin" asked The Doctor, "How come you're OK, Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you".

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah...I'm shielded in here." asked Oswin who was trying to think of answer.

"Clever of you. Now this place – the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck." said Dad stating the facts.

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and not a lot else to do" added Oswin.

"A junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship…hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The souffles" said Dad walking around.

Well he did have a point "Where do you get the milk for the souffles" I asked wondering.

"Seriously, is no one else wondering about that" asked Dad

"No" added Rory

"Frankly, no" also added Amy

"Twice" I added and dad gave me a high-five.

"So, Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator" asked Oswin totally changing the subject. That's weird I thought.

"I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan" added the doctor spinning around.

"Oh a plan...You've got a plan" said Oswin.

"We're all ears" said Rory and well we really are not going anywhere.

"There's a nose joke going, if anyone wants to pick that one off" said Amy and I laughed.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage…" said dad really fast. I agree and stood up with a lets do this attitude.

"OK, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else" said Amy with sigh. I sighed also, I wanted them to talk. Why were they doing this?!

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit" I said trying to get the subject turned.

"Yeah, got it on the sensors" said Oswin...she seemed to wondered where we were going with this.

"The Asylum has a force-field" reminding everyone.

"The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field" asked Dad.

"Pretty fast. But why would I" asked Oswin slowly it seemed she wasn't sure about this plan.

"Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin" dad said as I looked around. Oh wow we were at teleport wicked!

"Yeah, Internal use only" said Oswin

I can boost the power, though, once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet" said Doctor as Amy moved over so the Doctor can work. I smiled my dad was clever alright, I knew that of course.

"Wicked" I muttered impressed.

"But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up" said Rory pointing that out which made me frown. I forgot about that...oops.

"We have to be quick" added Dad.

"Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to" reminded Amy.

"The only place within range" I said in of course tone.

"The Dalek ship" added my dad.

"Where they exterminate us on the spot" whispered Amy. Oh yeah we forgot about that to I thought frowing.

"This is the kind of escape plan where you survive four seconds longer"whispered Rory. Well humans are negative I thought.

"What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots in four seconds" Dad stood up yet again and gave me a smile then looked up.

"Oswin!How fast can you drop the force-field? " asked dad.

"I can do it from here" said Oswin, she seemed really smart with computers.

"As soon as you come and get me" she added. We all look at each other.

"No, just drop the force-field and come to us" I said. That why it would be easier.

"There's enough power in that teleport for one would you wait for me" asked Oswin...is she testing us?

"Why ouldn't I" asked Dad. Yeah I like Oswin we can wait for her!

"No idea, never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me" said Oswin and my dad grabbed the map.

"This place is crawling with Daleks" added Rory. Well thats it my dad isn't going alone. I was so going with him.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me some time" said Oswin.. I could hear her typing. Rory nodded and turn around.

"So? Are we going to go get her" asked Rory by me and my dad.

"Yes,I don't think that we have a choice." sighed Dad looking at the map.

"OK, soon as the force-field is down, the Daleks will attack" explained Dad to Rory.

"And leave you to die" said Rory in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about me" said Dad.

"Because I'm coming with you" I grinned at my dad.

"Ah no you are staying here" said my dad looking at me.

"No I'm not letting you go, I want to come with no its or buts" I said giving him a donna glare. He sighed and said Fine.

"You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated" said Dad to Rory.

"Fair Enough love this plan. What about Amy" asked Rory worried about Amy. Oh maybe this can work.

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused, that'll hold back the conversion" called out my dad has I handed him a tool.

"What do I do" asked Amy and dad went and sat by her.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them"said Dad and with that me and dad took off to get Oswin.

Me and dad kept on walking. hearing in the distance daleks talking.

"Oswin, I think we are close" called out my dad.

"You are, Less than 20 feet away" she called out.

"Which is the good news" I added walking behind him.

"And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming…" said dad which kind of scared me.

"You're about to pass through intensive care" said Oswin randomly. My guess she was looking at the map.

A door open and we continued to walk on.

We saw older Daleks it what looked like cages. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"And what's so special about this lot then" I asked.

"Dunno. Survivors of particular wars. Spirodon. Kembel. Aridius. Vulcan. Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" asked Oswin.

"All of them" said my dad kind of worried.

"Yeah...How" asked Oswin... I was curious too.

"These are the Dalek's who survived me" said dad nervously and thats when I became scared.

We were right in front of one we quickly turn as we heard a dalek talk.

"Doc…..tor…Doc…tor…

Doc…tor… Doctor…" said the Daleks awaking

"That's Weird, Those ones don't usually wake up for anything." said Oswin Confused.

"Yeah, well – special visitor" muttered my dad. We ran to the door and looked for button.

"OK, door, but it won't open" I said as me and dad were trying to open it.

"You can't be far away though…Hang on, not quite sure – there's a release code, let me,let me just…" muttered Oswin and we heard typing and beeping noises.

"Anything happening out there" asked Oswin.

We turned around "No" we both said at the same time

"Hang on, I'm trying a thing" muttered Oswin. A thing, a thing that won't help us.

We heard movement and turn around.

"Doc…tor…  
Doc…tor…  
Doc…tor…" they said and were getting closer. Me and dad started to bang on the door.

"Oswin, get this door open!  
Oswin open this door! I can't!  
Oswin!  
PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!" I yelled as they came closer.

"Doc…tor…

Doc…tor…" They were so close now..so close to kill us I closed my eyes.

"OSWIN! OSWIN!

PLEASE, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!

HELP ME!" we begged and the daleks stopped and turn around.

"Whew" I said..noticing we were now safe.

"Oh, that is cool" muttered Oswin.

Me and dad looked at each other in shock. There was no why somebody could do that.

"Tell me I'm cool, chin boy" laughed Oswin.

"What did you do" I asked standing up.

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie" muttered Oswin. I still had a bad feeling about something.

" No, tell me what you did" said my dad kind of loud.

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind" said Dad as if it was really had to hack into a dalek which I suppose it is but how did Oswin did it?

"Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web" said Oswin...how in the world did she know that?

"The Path Web, yes" said Dad while I was like really they have one?

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor" said Oswin, I could almost see her smile.

Dad stood up in shock " You made them forget me" he asked in shock while my month open wide.

"Good, eh? And here comes the door" said Oswin and I smiled as the door opened and walked inside followed by my dad.

"I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it" said the Doctor still in shock.

"Come and meet the girl who can" said Oswin. We both turned around and walked in. I put my hands to my both and I was pretty much in shock. I couldn't understand why.

"Hey! You're right outside, come on in" said Oswin happily as started to silently cry.

"Oswin…we have a problem..." said my dad in shock.

"No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out. Rescue, me chin boy, and show me the stars" said Oswin as I bite my lip trying not to freak out.

"Does it look real to you" I asked my voice kind of breaking.

"Does what look real" said Oswin sounding confused.

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real" asked my dad.

"It IS real" said Oswin and I couldn't take anymore, I turn my back and leaned against the door. Oswin was a Dalek, a dalek and I couldn't believe it.

"Oswin, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek . The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflé, where, where did it all come from" I put my hand to my month. Poor Oswin, nobody deserve this.

Oswin voice was now Dalek.

"I am not a Dalek …I am human,  
I am not Dalek . I am human!  
Eggs" and I started to cry.

"It wasn't real. It was never real" said my dad sadly.

"I am a Dalek ! I am a Dalek !

Eggs…  
..term…in…ate." said Oswin.

I turned around and stood by my dad.

"Oswin" I said softly.. Please don't say what I think you are going to say.

"Eggs…term…in…ate.  
Exterminate! Exterminate!" cried the Dalek Oswin.

"No, no, no, Oswin, Oswin listen…  
Oswin! You don't have to do this!" said my dad as Oswin escape from the chains. I hugged my dads arm.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" yelled Oswin.

"Oswin! Oswin" we yelled and she stopped and looked down.

"Why do they hate you…  
in a Dalek voice ..so much?  
They hate you so much. Why?" she said it almost sounded like she was crying. A Dalek who could cry...it was Oswin. She was still Oswin,even if she looked like a Dalek.

"I fought them. Many, many times" said my dad his voice breaking. I gave him a hug.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you" said Oswin sadly.

"I know. I tried to stop" said dad softly.

"Then run" said Oswin randomly. Me and my dad stood up and looked at the dalek in shock.

"I've taken down the force-field. The Dalek s above have begun their attack. Run" she said as we both turn around to run.

"Oswin? Are you…"

'I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM….human. Remember me." said Oswin.

"We will, Thank You" we both said.

"Run! Run, you clever boy and remember…" said Oswin with last glance we took out running

We ran as stuff was blowing up behind us it was a bit dramatic but whatever.

We ran through smoke and saw Amy and Rory kissing. I almost squealed like a teenager girl.

"Right, go, let's go!"yelled my dad but they continued kissing.

"We're good, let's go! Oh, for God's sake!" he yelled and pushed a button and dragged me on to the platform by Amy and Rory still kissing. I grinned madly of course.

"Explain, Dalek Supreme" I heard a Dalek said.

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming. Thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim. Pin-point accurate, in fact. Or to put it another way…Suckers" said dad and I laughed again.

"Identify yourself! Identify" said the Daleks as we appeared.

"Identify! Well, it's me! You know me! The Doctor! The Oncoming Storm? The Predator?" said my dad looking at the Daleks confused.

"Titles are not meaningful in this context...Doctor who? Doctor who?" said the Daleks.

I grinned "Oswin you're a genius" I grinned at my dad and the Ponds.

"Doctor who? Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all! Oh, you beauty" said dad also grinning as we ran to the Tardis.

"DOCTOR WHO? DOCTOR WHO?" kept asking the Daleks as I grinned inside the Tardis.

"Fellas – you're never going to stop asking" grinned my dad and then we were back in London. I hugged everyone grinning mad.

"Are you sure you want to stay here" asked my dad.

" I have a friend to talk to and make sure that they are okay" I said looking at the Ponds. Rory seemed happy following Amy inside the house.

"Well I'll be back...are you sure you're okay" asked dad about Oswin.

"I'm brilliant, now go safe the world' I said with a grin.

Dad hugged me one last more and step in the tardis. The tardis made a noise and soon was gone.

I ran to 221 Baker street and open the door.

"What happen to you" asked John looking at me with worried face.

"Just on adventure" I said with grin and went up stairs leaving a very confused John Watson.


	6. The Return

Dad was gone again, I didn't know were he went. I know I should of went with him but I just needed to sort things out.

See John is well acting strange...well like he did before Sherlock and it breaks my heart. On the other hand I introduce him and Rory together. They are okay friends but Rory is well Rory. Then there's other things.

For example my past, I get flashes of them. Like I was in a war and I have post traumatic stress disorder. I would wake up in the middle night with this awful dream about monster that I fought and they are not just that. In my dreams I feel as if I feel useless and alone. It scares me some times is this how Dad feels? I really hope not.

Amy sees it, shes really good at noticing things and of course I'm like my dad, I guess that helps. I don't want to tell anyone because I hate for them to worry. I know my dad might understands but...he has enough on his shoulders. That's why I'm glad to have a friend like John.

"Jenny" said a voice waking me from my thoughts. I was sitting right outside of Starbucks coffee in hand staring off into nothing.

I looked up to whoever said my face to Martha. Wait...Martha?

My eyes went wide..how in the world did she knew it was me? With her was Mickey and Jack..wait what in the world.

"How did you know it was me" I asked giving her a hug.

"How can I not" she grinned. I looked down at my red conserve just like my dads.

"What I really love these shoes, there cool" I grinned as Mickey and Jack introduce themselves.

"Really Jack..I'm the Doctors daughter" I said as he was trying to flirt with me. Only Captain Jack sure he was cute but I think my dad might kill me.

"The Doctor's Daughter" he whispered in shock and Mickey eyes went wide.

"That's a long story, wait how are you alive" asked Maratha. They all sat down at the table pulling chairs from the other tables.

"Well, it's a long story" I said playing with my coffee cover.

"Well we have all the time in the world" shrug Jack. I rolled my eyes at that.

It took about 2 hours explaining everything what happen and the parts that I remembered. Leaving Martha, Mickey and Jack confused and in shock.

"TV show called Torchwood" he said slowly he grinned at me.

"Yeap I never got around to watching it through" I said with a shrug. Jack frown at that,and then I wished I watch it when I was well Lily.

"So new face...new doctor" asked Mickey.

"He's still him Mickey but just different.." I added...I didn't tell them that he was married now. That would be another conversation plus I think my dad would rather tell them. Plus the whole thing with the Ponds was just confusing, I was still kind of confuse.

there was a beeping noise and Martha open her phone. She said something things and shut the phone. She had a frown on her face.

"Back to base, take care of your self" she said giving me a hug.

"Don't I always" I grinned and gave Mickey a handshake and Captain Jack a hug. What, don't judge me...my dad is so going to kill me.

They said there goodbyes and got up and walked away. I miss them, yes even Jack and Mickey. Plus I met Martha before so that's cool. I wish I could talk to Donna.

I could talk to her but I wish she could remember me. If she could, she would most likely die. I wonder if I could met Wilfred! I wonder if he is still alive looking in that telescope of his.

"Jenny, new friends" asked Johns voice. He made me jump appearing out of no where. I hated when people do that. It made me want to go into soldier mode.

"Yeap it was great seeing them" I said taking a sip of my coffee. John sat down across from me. His cane layed by his side.

"Another cup" he said eyebrows slightly raised. I had a addiction to Starbucks coffee, he knew it, Amy knew it, Rory knew it and even Mrs. Hundson who was trying to get me to drink Tea.

"I know I'm addicted...but its so good" I added in defense taking another sip. He laughed at me and we talked a little bit.

After talking with John I asked him if he knew a Donna Noble.

"Donna, of course I know Donna, her grandfather sadly died this year, tough I know he was a good man" said John.

"He's dead" I holding back tears. I really like him, he was a honest and good man. Poor Donna she must be so sad.

"She's okay, still getting through it. She has her husband so that's good" He said at least trying to cheer up. His phone rang and he had to met Molly and was off.

I decided to head to the Ponds home, That's when my phone rang.

"I need your help" said the man on the phone. He's voice sound as if I heard it before, where have I heard his voice before?

"I'm sorry but who is this" I asked the man, I was walking to Amy's and Rory's home, it wasn't that far from my own home.

"My name is unimportant but I need you to watch over John Watson" the guy said.

"Let me get this straight you want me to baby sit John Watson, he doesn't need a baby sitter" I said sticking up for my friend.

"Just watch over him, please" said the voice, the word please didn't seem natural for him. Then it hit me...I knew who this was!

"Wait...your Sherlock Holmes" I grin.

I could hear silence on the other hand, then I remember the last episode.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even John, I'll do the best I can" I added finally getting to Amy's and Rory's flat. Poor Sherlock he had to "die" so his friends wouldn't.

He mumbled a thank you and hang up. I was really surprise because he said thank you but that soon left my mind as I knock on the door. I really missed everyone. Amy open the door and lead me to where Rory's dad aka Brian was replacing a light bulb. They got along alright but not really well.

See Mr. Williams didn't like that Rory was a nurse which I didn't get. I wish Rory could tell him what happen when he was traveling with the doctor.

On another hand Mr. Williams looked Strangely like Mr. Weasley from Harry Potter. In back of my mind I knew Rory was a Weasley.

"I think it's fitting" said Mr. Williams who had the light bulb in his hand.

Rory sighs and rolls his eyes, "Dad, its not the fitting. It just needs a new bulb".

"You're wobbing the ladder"said Brian and said Hello to me. Amy handed me some coffee and I grinned. I Told you I was addicted to coffee.

"I'm not" groaned Rory sounding like kid who got in trouble. I couldn't help but grin.

"I don't want another loft incident" muttered Brian. I raised by eyebrows and Amy shrugged.

"How's my side Brian" asked Amy on the other said also holding the ladder.

"Perfect as ever, Amy" she said with a grin. Poor Rory, I patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Brian" she said with a slight nod.

"I don't know what he said to you to make you marry him, but he's a lucky man" he added and Amy smiled at him.

That's when we heard the TARDIs...


	7. Dino's on a Spaceship?

**Okay Daylight savings...just gah so tired so here is part one..part two will come out this week sometime so hang in there -Crystal**

_"I don't want another loft incident" muttered Brian. I raised by eyebrows and Amy shrugged._

_"How's my side Brian" asked Amy on the other said also holding the ladder._

_"Perfect as ever, Amy" she said with a grin. Poor Rory, I patted his shoulder._

_"Thank you Brian" she said with a slight nod._

_"I don't know what he said to you to make you marry him, but he's a lucky man" he added and Amy smiled at him._

_That's when we heard the TARDIS..._

My eyes went wide as Amy's and Rory's. Brian was just confused.

"Dad" I groan putting my coffee down.

"Oh no, not here, now now" groaned Rory to Me and Amy as Rory and Amy held on to the ladder.

"You leave the back door open" asked Brian. Oh boy please didn't don't do what I think your going to do.

"What is he doing" half whispered and yelled Rory.

"I'm going to kill him" stated Amy..not if I kill him first I thought. That's when we all found ourselves in the Tardis. Next to two other people one looking just like Queen Nefertiti and the other like Lestrade. I wondered if they were related Lestrade and the mystery guy.

Poor Brian was still on the ladder holding a light blub.

"Hello, you weren't busy were you" asked dad not expecting us to answer he went around dancing about flipping levers.

"Well even if you were it wasn't as interesting as this...probably is. Didn't want you to miss it, now just a quick hop" he said as a flip the lever and the Tardis was moving. I held on to the ladder. The Tardis land and me, Rory and Amy looked at each other. How in the world were we going to explain this to Brian.

"Everybody grab a torch" he said and I chased after him.

"Dad" I called out after him as I hear the bulb hit the floor

"Spiders. We don't normally get spiders in space" I shuddered as my dad said that.I just really didn't like spiders

"Oh Jenny there you are" he said giving me a hug.

"What the..." said Brian as he walked out of the TARDIS dad turn around and went straight up to Brian before I could stop him.

"Don't move" he yelled at Brian..everyone freezed.

"Dad" I said trying to get is attention.

"Do you really think I'm the stupid, I wouldn't notice. How did you get aboard, hey? Transmat? Who sent you" he yelled. All could think about bubble fish from Finding Nemo..why did that come to me now?

"Doctor. That's my dad" said Rory awkwardly

My dad had "Oh" look on his face then turn to Rory" Well frankly that's outrageous" he said

Me and Rory shared confuse looked.

"What"asked Rory.

" You think you can just bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a taxi service, you know" Dad added.

"You materialized around us" Rory stated.  
"Oh! Well that's fine then. My mistake. Hello Brian! How are you? Nice to meet you? Welcome. Welcome" said dad turning around after shaking Brian hand.

"This is the gang. I've got a gang. Yes! Come on then, everyone"said Dad walking away. I ran up to him, having Scooby doo theme song stuck in my head.

"Tell him something quick" said Amy to Rory and she ran up to us.

"Your last name, is it Lestrade"I asked wondering to the look a like.

"Nope, sorry who are you"he asked.

"I'm Jenny, he's my dad well I'm carbon copy..so he's my dad and mom" I said grinning at the guy.

There was a big noise Rory and Brian catch up with us.

"Alright, where are we, what is the noise and -hello-ten months" said Amy as me,, Dad and Amy walked around with flash lights.

"Orbiting Earth, well I was orbiting, more like pre-cashing (pre-crashing really I thought). On a Spaceship. Don't Know. And Hello, Pond! (dad hugged Amy making me smile) Ten months..Time flies.." he said all with smile.

"Never understood that phase"I said shaking my head. Dad just smiled at me.

Dad introduce the others "This is Nefi and this Riddle, they're with me" he said with grin. Amy looked at them and then looked at Dad. I raised my eyebrows at my dad. He wasn't replacing the Ponds...was he?

"With you, they're with you. Are they the new us?! Is that why we haven't seen you" asked Amy really confused and kind of mad.

"No,they're just people,they're are not Ponds or Jenny. I thought we might need a gain. Never really had a gang before. It's new" he said with a mad grin. I rolled my eyes, this reminded me of Scooby do expect no dog but I had a feeling the gang would be split up soon.

We walk forward and elevator appears...interesting. I had a bad feeling all the sudden like something was going to come out of the elevator.

"It's coming down" said Dad who was quite happy about it.

"What is it" said Riddell who finally catch up with us.

_"_No Idea" said my dad with a shrug. Yeap bad feeling..really bad feeling.

That's when the doors open and I couldn't believe my eyes. Dinosaurs, yeap you heard me dinosaurs.

"That's not possible" said Brian in disbleif. I was still on the fact that dinosaurs were alive.

"Run" said Dad, he took my hand and we ran a little bit but turn back grinning.

"Their _Ankylosaurus" I grinned at my dad._

_"I know" he said with a grin._

"Doctor JENNY" yelled Amy.

"I know" I said in shock but grinning. Okay this really beats babysitting John, it really does.

"Dinosaurs on a spaceship" My dad said grinning madly as Amy took both of are hands and drag us away.


	8. Beam me up, Scotty?

_**That's when the doors open and I couldn't believe my eyes. Dinosaurs, yeap you heard me dinosaurs.**_

_**"That's not possible" said Brian in disbelief. I was still on the fact that dinosaurs were alive.**_

_**"Run" said Dad, he took my hand and we ran a little bit but turn back grinning.**_

_**"Their Ankylosaurus" I grinned at my dad.**_

_**"I know" he said with a grin.**_

_**"Doctor JENNY" yelled Amy.**_

_**"I know" I said in shock but grinning. Okay this really beats babysitting John, it really does.**_

_**"Dinosaurs on a spaceship" My dad said grinning madly as Amy took both of are hands and drag us away.**_

Cue everyone well me and dad being pulled by Amy from the dinos that were chasing us. Of course I wanted to get a good look at them...and so did dad but we didn't want to die. Okay don't judge, dinosaurs are cool okay? Wow I sound like my dad...

Anyways we turn the corner and followed Nefertiti, and we stood still the dinosaurs didn't see this and kept on going. Riddell wanted to attack them.

But likely dad talked him out of that idea. I honestly felt like I was in Jurassic Park..but I was on spaceship..with dinosaurs?!

As soon as they left we all came out of the hiding spot, looking around.

Me, Rory, Brian and Dad stood in front of the group.

"Okay, so..um How,,, and whose ship" asked Rory I'm guessing also in shock, just as the rest of us.

"Well, there's so much to discover. Think how much wiser we'll be by the end of all this" said dad being positive.

I stood in the back looking around for some odd reason..besides the dinos...I felt like somebody was watching us.

"Um, Sorry..are you saying dinosaurs are flying a spaceship" asked Brian. My eyes widen and tired not to laugh as the image came into my mind, it wouldn't surprise me, honestly all the things I saw in my life..and well on doctor who..anything could be possible..but still was weird to picture a T-Rex trying to fly spaceship.

"Brain, please, that would be ridiculous" said Dad. Well that sucks, it would of been cool.

"They're probably just passengers..did I mention missiles" exclaimed Dad now acting nervous.

"Missiles" me and Brain both said in shock. Oh boy..not good.

"Don't want to worry you" added dad. Rory tired to get his attention I was trying not to face palm myself.

"Anyway..six hours is a life time,( my eyes widen at this part), not literally a lifetime, that's what we're trying to avoid. And We're really clever" he said wrapping it up, which was good because Brian looked like he was going to freak out soon.

"Let's see what we can find out" said Dad in his I'm really 5 year old and head to what was behind me. He remove a huge spider web to on veil a huge screen. Maybe the screen was connected to something...and somebody was watching us that way? I had no idea, I was just thinking about some ideas hoping that would make some sense.

Dad brushed spiderwebs on Brain, I stood by Amy who was looking at claw marks.

"That's not good" I muttered and she nodded. I headed up by Dad, Brian and Rory.

"How many dinosaurs do you think are here" she asked but nobody answered her. Dad used the sonic screwdriver to turn on the machine. It turned on to show us a map, well blueprints of were we were.

"Where are we now we need to get down to these engines" said dad as we all leaned forward. Dad touched where he wanted to go..and next thing we knew. We were on a beach. Not just any beach..but it looked like the one in That Rose, Jackie, Pete, Mickey were put on...where 10th Doctor..my dad... I froze we couldn't be there..could we?

We got teleported to the beach? How..and why here? It seemed to be earth but something was off about it. My soilder mode kicked. in. I walked a little way from the group and touch the dirit. That was dirit from earth but something wasn't right.

Dad, Brain and Rory were talking. Brain seemed on edge I guess because everything was hitting him right now..or the fact that he didn't seem like guy who loved traveling.

Brain went away from the group and walked up to Rory and Dad.

"Is he okay" I asked Rory, worried about Brain.

"He's not a traveling kind of man' added Rory.

"Than why did you bring him' asked Dad. I almost face palmed..

"Dad you kind of showed up out of no where" I muttered

"I didn't, you should use the phone.. at least warn us" said Rory with groan.

Brian came back by use seemed to gain whatever he lost "Okay I want to know what is happening right now" he said in fatherly tone.

Dad stuck out his tongue.. I had no clue why. "Well it taste like earth but something is off..taste funny" he said frowning.

" Is that Kestrel" asked Brain pointing in the sky to large winged bird. We couldn't tell what it was really because it was far away but I had a bad feeling about it.

"I hope so" muttered dad.

Rory who examining the dirt..stood up "The Beach its humming" said confused Rory.

"Humming" I said bending down and feeling silly..putting my head against the dirt to find out he was right.

"Well just don't stand there, dig you two. Me and Jenny will look at Rocks. I like rocks" Exclaimed Dad.

"With what" asked Rory. My dad threw his hands up and I gave Rory shrug and headed off by dad.

"Dad doesn't this look like you been there before" I asked in hush tone as he exclaimed one of the rocks

"You mean.."

I nodded, he didn't really want to talk about it so I dropped it.

"I do" said dad very happy and jumped up like 5 year old.

"Dad" I question him.

"Christmas list" he added. I grinned at him and shook my head. Rory gave dad a thumbs up and I laughed.

"DOCTOR" yelled Rory getting out attention we meet Brain and Rory in the middle.

"We are still on spaceship, metal floors" said Rory slightly out of breath. We rushed to one rocks to show a screen.

"See Screen in Metal Rocks, we are still on the ship" said dad excited.

"So why are we here than" asked Rory confused.

"I wanted to see the engines..and this is the engine room" said dad spinning around.

"A beach interesting" I muttered kind of in awe.

"I have no idea what he is saying" said Brain confused.

"Its water its the engine bigger waves" I said in this is really awesome tone. Rory explained it more while me and dad kind of whats the term everyone is using "Fangirl" or Fanboy over the spaceship..we are weird, I know.

"So we should go to the control room right to stop the spaceship" I asked finally getting it.

"That's a great idea" said Dad grinning and put his arms around us and whispered "What do we do about the things that aren't Kestrels" added dad in whisper.

We all turned around to see what we through were Kestrels were not at all but Pteranodon and were not to happy about us being here.

They were flying around as if the vultures and we were dead meat.

"At any even day I would be thrilled but expose on the beach not thrilled, we should get going" said Dad taking off. We followed him as the flying dinos got closer.

"But where" asked Brain.

"Anywhere is safer than just standing here" I kind of yelled as the bird were coming closer. Instead of three more than ten of appeared, I didn't pay attention to what the others were discussing but I heard my dad say run and we were running for our lives before we came dino food.

Good thing I loved running I thought to myself as we ran and ducked.

"Couldn't we just teleport" asked Rory as we ran faster.

"No the teleport was burn out on our arrival" yelled dad. Well that sucks I thought.

"Run to the Trench over there" yelled dad as we sprinted towards it..the dinosaurs were getting closer. A Little to close for my liking and finally we made it to the trench before getting snatched up. We leaned against the trench wall.

"How are we going to get back" asked Rory, who than asked if his dad was alright. Brain nodded, and I gave them a smile.

That's when we heard a banging noise. We were trap no way out, either bird food or whatever was coming.

"Its getting nearer" said Brain in hush tone. I took a breath in and out.. this was going to be interesting. I got in my fighting mode, ready to fight whatever was coming our way. I rather face the unknown than those birds to tell you the truth.

Dad came back by us grabbing my arm. In front of us...appeared to what look like mini transformers...but not really. They looked like they would fall apart any moment now.

"We're very cross with you" said the robot on the left to us. Well that's interesting...


End file.
